Los tres caminos de mi memoria
by marcebaekhyunne07
Summary: Te detienes para desafiar bruscamente mis sentimientos en una ráfaga de luz. Su tacto reconfortante tomó otro sendero. Los relámpagos crecen en mi cabeza, nuestros caminos perdidos invisibles para ti, son lo contrario para mi, y allí estoy intentando amarte a mi manera a pesar de la estruendosa despedida. Te veré en el futuro de tus débiles latidos...


**CAPITULO 1**

"Adiós Baek"

Su corazón latía muy fuerte. Se incorpora aún con el sudor que le corría por la frente. -¡¿Pero qué rayos?! ¡De nuevo estuve hablando dormido!-exclamó refunfuñando, pasándose la mano por su cabello-. - ¿Qué hora es? Nehh, no me importa. Acostándose en la cama, cerró los ojos- y logró volver a ver el rostro de aquel muchacho. Esa mirada tan profunda que transmitían sus ojos oscuros, una hermosa piel suave y blanca formaba parte de su delicado rostro. Sus orejas, eso era lo que captaba más su atención; unas largas y graciosas orejas lo hicieron perderse en el tiempo, más cuando sus pestañas se movían suavemente al parpadear; una cara graciosa desde su punto de vista-esboza una sonrisa mientras se sumerge en un sueño profundo-. Cuando lo toma de las manos y su corazón empieza a palpitar mucho más fuerte, se levanta de un brinco. -¡La escuela!-se tira al suelo de un solo salto y apaga el despertador-. -¡Las 6:40! Se supone que tengo que estar allí a las 7:30!-toma la chaqueta de su padre que le cubre casi toda la pijama, para ir al supermercado a comprar algo de desayuno.

Sale corriendo a la tienda a buscar el estante de golosinas, snacks, etc. De lo apurado que está, rápidamente jala el paquete de papas fritas, y ocurre justo lo que faltaba para ese día tan desorganizado; le caen todas las bolsas y empaques encima.

Se agacha a recoger todo lo que se le había caído, y cuando levanta la cabeza, por su largo flequillo apenas alcanza a ver una mano morena. Sigue alzando la mirada persiguiendo aquel bronceado, hasta que por fin logra ver a un chico de corte redondo de cara, un chico atractivo de ojos grandes.

-Gracias-dice Baek tímidamente, con una sonrisa forzada-. Va directamente a pagar.

Aquellos ojos lo hicieron intimidar tanto que ya no supo a dónde dirigir su mirada.

 **Chanyeol**

Como siempre, llegó al colegio una hora antes de empezar las clases.

La falta de puntualidad era una de las cosas que más le molestaban; su mamá siempre le enseñaba a llegar con anticipación a dónde sea que vaya. Se puso a pensar en sus tardanzas cuando estaba pequeño, tembló al recordar las palmadas que recibía en las piernas. Desde entonces, es muy responsable.

Por estar pensando en sus tiempos de infancia, sin darse cuenta, entra al salón. Justó le tocó aritmética y geometría. Saca su cuaderno para resolver los ejercicios de la pizarra. 《Interesante, no hay nada mejor que tener mi materia favorita a primera hora》, pensó.

 **Baekhyun**

Salió corriendo ignorando al chico de la tienda, se va a su casa a toda prisa a colocarse el uniforme. No le importó si sudadera o uniforme de diario, se puso lo primero que encontró en el armario. En eso el autobús escolar la se iba.

-¡Espérenme! ¡Ya estoy listo!-grita-.

Por suerte este se detiene. Apenas se aproximaba, cae boca a abajo de un solo golpe; su caída sonó provocando las risas de sus nuevos compañeros. 《¡Aish! ¿Por qué seré tan torpe? Eso me pasa por estar corriendo como gallina atolondrada》. Entra al auto todo sudado y algunos raspones que habían aparecido en su delicada y pálida piel.

Muchos le decía piel de niñita; se acordó de todos aquellos comentarios, y las golpizas, pellizcones, moretones, golpes que le hacían a propósito para burlarse de él. Miró hacia la ventana.《No va a resultar fácil ser estudiante nuevo》, sus ojos se tornan llorosos del nerviosismo, frota las manos en ellos para evitar llorar.

El autobús se estaciona. Espera sentado mirando a la ventana mientras bajan todos, resopla y cruza los brazos temblando de frío.

Dentro de un momento sale un Baekhyun solitario camino al portón de la escuela. -¿A dónde voy? Debí preguntarle a uno de mis compañeros-. Siempre se hacía esa pregunta, pero terminaba en lo mismo; como siempre el niño de pocos amigos caminando la mayoría de las veces solo por los pasillos de la escuela. El tiempo pasaba y no lograba hacer vida social.

Empieza a probar en cada salón, interrumpiendo las clases preguntando si está en la lista. Ya había pasado media hora deambulando; claro, como el lugar es grande preguntar en todas las secciones de cada grado era muy agotador. -Solo me queda una opción más, si no funciona con esta me rindo-da un suspiro de cansancio, se recuesta contra la pared con las manos dentro de los bolsillos-. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban toca la puerta.

 **Chanyeol**

《Está bien que me gusten las mates pero ya no es para tanto; tantos ejercicios requieren 100 % concentración, y en este momento mi cerebro está botando humo. Además, Facebook está interesante》-mete cuidadosamente la mano en la mochila y saca su celular de último modelo.

《Ser uno de los estudiantes más aplicados tiene sus ventajas, al fin y al cabo, tus padres terminan llenándote de pura tecnología y compensándote con los nuevos aparatos electrónicos causantes de muchos caprichos en la sociedad》. Disimuladamente se pone los audífonos, y para relajarse de tantos ejercicios matemáticos pone un poco de música de su grupo favorito.

《No sé por qué me siento así de feliz, tan solo estoy resolviendo unos ejercicios de álgebra. ¿Acaso hoy va a pasar algo interesante que me ponga así de ansioso?》-Limpia el sudor de su frente, por los nervios de su primer día de clases.

《Estudiantes nuevos no creo que haya; ¡Bahh, da igual! Al final todos terminan siendo vagos, todos igual a todos, aquí no hay nadie original que no sea yo. Soy el que mejor notas tiene y no me suelo comportar como el hombre que tiene a todas las mujeres comiendo de la palma de su mano; simplemente soy único》, pensó.

En la escuela siempre lo veían como el chico raro. Cada vez que en la primaria hablaba de sus hobbies, sus compañeros le seguían la corriente; las profesoras tenían que callarlo porque sino hablaba y no paraba hasta el final del día. Ahora que lo recordaba se sintió tonto al reparar que por cualquier cosa que decía los demás siempre le respondían con un seco "sí", "ajá", "ok", "está bien". Así que mejor que ponía sus audífonos, se sumergía en su propia música, a la que todos llamaban música rarita, "música de gays". El solo los ignoraba y así todos eran felices de una vez por todas.

 **Baekhyun**

Sonríe de alivio al ver que le abren la puerta. Presintió que ese si sería el salón correcto; casi ríe de la satisfacción cuando intuyó una respuesta afirmativa y al darse cuenta que sí habían chicos más o menos de su edad. 《Esta vez sí estoy dispuesto a conseguir muchos amigos》, pensó con positivismo por la convicción de que sus futuros amigos tendrían la misma personalidad que él.

En eso, su sonrisa desaparece cuando la profesora de gestos serios, por su tardanza, confirma lo que hace unos minutos estaba esperando oír al pasar por cada grado. Baekhyun trató de contener la risa que involuntariamente se le quería salir a cambio de hacer un ruido chistoso, ni él mismo supo por qué tuvo ganas de reírse. -Sonrió tímidamente-.

Miró alrededor del aula y aún no lo creía; pensó que estaba soñando al ver lo que acababa de ver. Habían muchas personas en aquella acogedora sala pero sus ojos se concentraron en un único punto. Aquel chico, esa mirada distraída captó toda su atención. 《Baek》, dijo una voz en su interior; puso cara de confusión al tratar de recordar que era lo que estaba haciendo ahí y cómo se había desviado de sus pensamientos tan rápido. 《Aún me queda mucho por disfrutar》, pensó tratando de quitar su mirada del joven; por lo visto, aquello iba a ser difícil. 《¿Quién es él? Me parece que lo he visto en alguna ocasión de mi vida pero ya no recuerdo cuando fue; que mala memoria tengo, ¿Acaso me olvido de los rostros tan fácilmente?》 Se le viene un recuerdo, abre los ojos más grandes de que podía; 《¡Creo que ya recuerdo! Él es...》


End file.
